The Walking Dead, Lee wasn't bitten
by DannyjamesJannydames
Summary: What if in Around Every Corner, Lee wasn't bitten? This is what I think would've happened, and some other changes. Also, I plan to have this go into season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction (Technically second, but I'm releasing this first, so...) so reviews would be very nice, so I can improve my writing. Anyways, I'd like to thank you in advance for reading. Also, the events may not happen exactly like the game, because I don't remember much about what actually happened. (Darn you, you crappy memory of mine!) It should be fairly close, though. Well, goodbye for now!**

Chapter 1

(Lee's POV)

Where... Where is Clem? She was here when I went to sleep... Eh, I'm sure she just woke up... Oh, shit... The walkie talkie is gone... 'Clementine? Where did she go?!' I thought. Milions of questions about what had happened rushed through my head.

I walked down stairs, and no one was here. "Clementine? Anyone...?" I asked. There was no response. Where was everyone? I walked out the back door, panicking. Then I saw it. I saw Clem's hat.

She wasn't wearing it, though. It was on the ground. "Clementine?! CLEMENTINE!" I yelled, panic taking over. I picked up her hat, hearing something. It sounds like... Something that would come from...

A walkie talkie with static! I walk over to the fence, and I see the walkie talkie through it. I climb over the fence, and there's a pile of cardboard and the walkie. I reach for the walkie, but hear a... Growl? Suddenly, a walker jumps out and jumps on top of me. It tries to bite down on my neck, but I push it off. It grabs my leg, and I kick it repeatedly, and it lets go. I try to crawl away, and I notice a glass shard of some sort.

It hurts, but its better than using my gun to attract more. With the fence as support, I stand back up. It tries to grab my leg, but I put it out of its misery with the shard. I look myself over, and it luckily didn't bite anywhere. I hear a few voices suddenly...

"Lee? Where are you, man?" I hear Kenny ask, walking out the gate with Omid, Christa and Ben. As they walk over, they see me with Clem's hat and the dead walker. "Is that blood?" Kenny asks, pointing to the hat.

"Yeah, just the walkers though."

"Oh, good. Worried a bit then. You know where Clem is?" Christa asks.

"No, I was hoping you did." I say.

"Well, what do you think happened to her?" Omid asks.

"I think Vernon might of took her. He told me yesterday about how she'd be safer with him. He... Kind of made sense, but I told him I'd think about it, not to take her." I say.

"Well, we'll start there." Ben chimes in. "Some of us should go with you, too."

"Yeah, good idea." I say.

"Well, I think it'd be safer to stay here. How about you, hon?" Omid says.

"Well... I wanna help, but I think it'd be safer here too since he's still recovering." Christa says.

"Alright. How about you, Ken?"

"Well... You know I wanna go, but I keep askin' myself, if this was me, if you'd help me. 'Cause there have been plenty of times when you didn't." He says.

"Kenny, I need you. Clem needs you. Shes my family." I say.

"Hell... In the end, family is all that matters. I'll go."

"I'll go too." Ben says.

"Hey! I'm not goin' if this shitbird is goin'!" Kenny says, a scowl on his face.

"Ken, we need as many people as we can to do this. Vernon's got a fairly big group, if they attack, you and me would be screwed." I explain.

Kenny sighed in defeat, and came with me and Ben.

You know, for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this.

As we arrive, we come across Chuck again.

"Holy shit... Poor bastard..." Kenny says.

"Yeah... Forgot to tell you about that." I say.

"I got him killed..." Ben says, looking sad.

"And my family..." Kenny mutters angrily, before walking along with me and Ben. We take the sign post thing down again, and we walk in.

"I thought there were supplies on these shelves..." I think out loud.

We walk in with guns drawn, and...

Where the hell are they?! I walk in a bit, and say "Vernon! There doesn't have to be any trouble! We just want the girl!"

"I don't think their here, Lee..." Ben says. I let out a long sigh, and lean on of the table things. Suddenly, I hear a voice...

"Lee?" Clem asks through the walkie.

"Clem?! Clementine!" I yell into the walkie talkie. "What the hell have you done with her Vernon?!"

Suddenly, a male voice is heard from the walkie, "This isn't Vernon, if that's what your thinking."

"Is she okay?! Did you hurt her?!" I demand.

"I'm not the one who hurts people. Now, Lee, I'd choose my next words _very_ carefully." He says spine chillingly.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to never hurt anyone ever again."

**This is probably pretty short, but I wanted to get this out ASAP because I haven't seen many of these kind of fanfics. Along with Lee not being bitten, there'll also be other changes. So, until next time, Internet! Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Lee's POV)

"What'd he mean, don't hurt anyone anymore?" Ben asks.

"I... I don't know." I say. Suddenly, we hear... Growls?

We turn around, and see a horde walking towards us. "Shit! We'll hold 'em off, you figure out a way outta here, your still the smartest fucker outta all of us!" Kenny says, shutting the door and getting his gun out.

"Alright, I'll find a way out." I say. I walk over to the elevator door, and try to open it, but can't. 'If we could get this open, this'd be perfect.' I think. I walk over to the cabinets, and I search inside them. I see a rib spreader. "I'd hate to see this get used on a body..."

I walk back over to the elevator, and open it with the spreader. "I'll have these doors open in two seconds!" I yell, opening the door. They walk over, and we all walk through. We come across a ladder, and we start the climb. After a while, I see something... "Look out!" I yell, and the falling walker barely missed us.

"I think I just peed..." Ben said, making me wish I wasn't just bellow him... Once we got to the top, we were on top of the hospital. Then I noticed the bell tower.

I walked over, and tried to figure out a way to it. It was our ticket out of here. Suddenly, Ben walked over.

"If we could get something to walk over there, we could attract them all for a few seconds." I say.

"Yeah... But what could we use?" He asks.

"I dunno." I say, looking around. "Actually, how about that ladder over there?"

"Yeah... Good idea." He says, while I was walking over to it. I pick it up, and take it over. I put it down, then I spread it to reach the tower.

"So, who's climbin' over there?" Ken asks, walking over.

"I'll do it." I say.

"Are you sure? Looks rickety." Kenny says.

"Ken, I didn't need to know that." I say, starting the climb.

As I finish the climb, the ladder falls down. "Well, shit..." Kenny says.

"I'll find another way, I'll be fine." I reassure them.

I walk over to the rope, and I pull on it three times. Then, I ready myself to jump over. I start to run, then jump. I barely made it, but I did. I pull myself up, and then we leave.

Once we got back to the house, Omid and Christa were leaning again the fence.

"Oh, fuck! You guys! Vernon and his group... Dude, they are some tough seniors..." Omid says. As we get closer... They look like... They're beaten up...

"Your not saying Vernon and his group came here and beat you guys up, are you?" I ask.

"We are, and the guns on us didn't help." Christa says. "At least they tried to go for my face only..."

"Why'd they come and do that?" Kenny asks.

"The boat..." Omid says.

"You ain't sayin' what I think your sayin', are you?" Kenny asks.

"We are sayin' that." Christa says.

"YOU LET OLD PEOPLE TAKE OUR BOAT?! THEY EVEN HAD CANCER! YOU SHOULD OF BEEN ABLE TO HANDLE A FEW OLD FUCKS!" Kenny explodes.

"They had guns on us! If we didn't let them do what they wanted, they would've killed us! Don't you realize that?! We tried, alright?! We fucking tried!" Christa yells.

"Keep your voices down! Remember how many walkers there are now?" I ask.

"What does he mean?" Omid asks.

"The horde from the train... Followed us..." Ben says.

"What? Those things can barely walk, let alone track!" Christa says.

"Yeah, well, there's a whole shitload by that hospital now. And are we forgetting that our only chance is gone?! Just like that, dammit?!" Kenny says.

"No, we are not forgetting that! We just need to think up a new plan, that's all!" Omid says.

"Well, Omid, whats your fuckin' plan?" Kenny asks.

"Actually, me and Christa have been thinking of going to the countryside. If we could find a farm, we could survive this shit."

"Yeah, we just need a few seeds- Wait, where ARE there any seeds, in the fucking apocalypse?!"

"Well, whats your idea?" Christa asks.

"I... I dunno! Find another boat, I guess!"

"Really? It was luck that we found that one in the shed, and all the others are destroyed or in crawford, and even then they'd be stripped of parts." Christa says.

"Uh... Guys..." Ben says, somewhat worriedly.

"What?!" Kenny asks sharply.

Ben pointed behind us, and we turned around.

There was a horde...

"Oh, give me a fuckin' break!" Kenny says, running into the yard through the shed. We all followed and shut the shed doors. We ran into the mansion. "Kenny, make sure the windows hold!" I say.

"That's what I was thinkin'!" He says, running over to the windows.

"Christa! Get the weapons!" I say.

"Alright." She says, trying to find something to use as a weapon.

"Ben! Ben? Omid? Ben, Omid, whats- Oh fuck!" I yell. The front door is open! "EVERYONE! THE FRONT DOOR, NOW!"

We all run to the door and shut it, but a few dead have their hands stuck in the door. "Lee! Get something, cut their arms off!" Christa says. I run into the kitchen, and I open a cabinet and find a Cleaver. I run back over to the door, and I start hacking their arms and fingers off.

We finally get the door shut, and Christa says, "Alright, I think this place will hold. We'll just have to wait-" Christa was cut off by a window breaking.

"Shit! Upstairs!" Kenny says. Suddenly, I get a good look at the walker that broke in...

It was Brie. I walk over, Cleaver in hand, and put her out of her misery. I then run upstairs, where Kenny and I move a dresser (I think that's what that was...) in front of the hallway. "Alright, lets all make a stand!" Kenny says.

"How much ammo you all got?" I ask. (I don't remember the numbers, so they'll be random)

"4" Omid says.

"1" Kenny says.

"3" Christa says.

"5" I say.

"2" Ben says.

When the first one comes into sight, I shoot it. Then the rest come... We all shoot them, but run out of ammo. "Shit, we're gonna be trapped!" Omid says.

Then I get an idea. I pull the stairs to the attic down, and we all go up. I drop my gun, but I can't get to it. Luckily, though, we all make it up safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's bloody midnight! Your lucky I'm used to staying up this late. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, after this I'm going to sleep, I'm tired as hell. Huh, I could of just did this tomorrow... Eh, too late now. **

**Lee & Kenny: Well, that review was funny. Also, I could see Ken building a time machine for that...**

**Aspect of Unoriginal Thought: Yeah, I should probably leave Lee's thoughts out. And as for the spine chillingly thing, at the time it sounded fine, but now that I reread it, your right. Eh, rookie mistakes. Also, another Lee story? I might have to check that out!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

(Lee's POV)

"That was close..." I say.

"What do we do now? We're trapped in here. If we tried this window, we'd either fall to our death or break a bunch of bones." Omid says, looking out the window.

"Well, I don't know what to do." I say.

"I bet this guy would. Hes got a resourceful air about him." Omid says, walking over to a statue head.

"Knock it off." Christa says.

"Dixon Kent the third, industries-"

"Omid!"

"Christa, I'm just trying to lighten the fucking mood!"

"We need solutions, not stupid jokes!" Christa says, picking up the statue. "I'm sorry. And you know what'd lighted the mood? Throwing a statue." Suddenly, she threw the statue at the wall. "Sorry, just needed to get some pent up anger out."

When the dust cleared, there was a small hole in the wall.

"You know, that reminds me... This wall butts up against the mansion next door... We could break through." I say.  
>Kenny walked over, and pulled some of the wall off.<p>

"Its corroded to hell." He says, picking up a coat hanger, then smashing it into the wall. "This wall ain't shit. You each rest, I'm gonna see how much I can do before I run outta gas."

"Alright." I say, sitting down on the couch.

Omid and Christa join me, and Omid asks, "So, what are we gonna do when we find this guy?"

"We make sure he never does it again." I reply darkly.

"Hey, when we find him, we'll leave and wait outside, you can do whatever you want to him." Omid says.

"Alright." I say. Suddenly, the walkie comes to life.

"Lee?" Clem's innocent voice asks over the walkie.

I grab the walkie and ask, "Clem? It's me, Lee, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I think hes coming back now. I have to go, but I'm at the Marsh house!" She explains quickly.

"Okay, Clem. We're coming." I say.

"Okay, bye." She says.

"He hasn't moved her..." I say.

"Yet." Christa says.

"Yeah, yet." Omid says.

"Alright, I'm outta gas. Your up, Omid." Ken says.

"Okay." Omid says, getting up.

Ken sits down and asks, "This guy tell you much about whats happened to us before?"

"Bits and pieces." She says.

"Well, there was this lady and her dad. He died, and she cracked. After awhile, she shot another lady for simply standing up to her. Lee let her back on our RV, but she stole the fuckin' thing. Luckily, we got the train workin'." He says.

"She sounds like an asshole." Christa says.

"She was." Kenny says, suddenly noticing something in a box. He pulled it out, and it was booze. "Want some?" He asked, handing me the bottle.

"Nah, gotta stay frosty." I say.

"Alright. How about you?" He asks, handing Christa the bottle.

She, at first, didn't take it, but then she quickly took it and probably drank half of the bottle. And Kenny, like me, looked surprised.

"I'm through!" Omid says, crawling through the hole in the wall he made. "No undead that I can see!" He says through the hole.

We all go through, but what we're greeted by isn't pleasant... It was a couple who committed suicide together.

"Jeez..." I say.

"I don't think 'Jeez' is enough for this..." Omid says, looking sad.

Kenny took the pistol they used, and it had one shot left. I looked around a bit, and I opened the door to the balcony. "Looks like our ticket out of here." I say.

We all jump over, but when Ben jumps, the balcony falls as he jumps. He hits the building we're on head first, and then falls on top of some newspaper and cardboard.

"Shit! We gotta help him!" I say, walking to the ladder.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Ken says, going down with me.

Once we get down, Ben weakly says, "I'm okay... I'm okay."

Me and Kenny push the newspaper off, and... Holy shit, Ben has shitty luck...

"Why do you both look like you saw a ghost?" Ben asks.

"Look at your shoulder, man!" I say.

When Ben sees the balcony railing impaled his shoulder, his eyes widen in fear. "Get me off of this thing! Please!" He says, grabbing hold of it. "Ow... Ow!"

"We're gonna have to be careful about this, we don't know how bad it is." I explain.

"Okay..." Kenny says, grabbing hold of Ben. He tries to yank him off.

"Ow... OW! Kenny, stop... Your not gonna be able to- AGH!" Ben tries to plead with Kenny, but Ken just yanks him off really fast like a bandaid.

"I said, we have to be careful!" I say.

"Well, when walkers aren't attracted to cries of pain, THEN we can be careful!" Ken says, motioning towards the oncoming walkers.

"Alright, lets just get him out of here!"

As we try climbing, I realize Ben can't climb. "Ben, rap your legs around my waist, and grab onto the back of my shirt." I say.

"Okay..." He says, doing as I said. Me and Ken climb up, with me being slower because of Ben.

"What the hell happened- Oh my God, your shoulder!" Christa says.

"Dude, if the skin heals there, that's gonna leave one hell of a badass scar." Omid says.

"It hurts... Really badly..." Ben says.

"Guys, what the fuck happened?! How are we gonna treat this?! A fucking hole in his shoulder?!" Christa asks.

"Calm down... It'll be fine, I'm sure... I hope..." Ben says, holding his shoulder.

"A hole in your shoulder is going to be fucking okay, Ben?! I thought Omid was the optimist!" Christa says.

"Guys, we need to be calm about this. Ken, you have some bandages on you, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah... I got some," Kenny says, getting the bandages out of his pocket, then wraps Ben's shoulder in bandages.

"Lets hope it doesn't get infected..." Christa says.

"What would happen then?" Ben asks.

"We'd have to either cut it off, or shoot you." She says.

"Oh, God..." Ben says.

"Guys, lets just move on. Ben, if you feel woozy or something, tell us, alright?" I say.

"O-okay..." He says.

**Benny is alive, people! Ben lives! Sure, there's a large hole in his shoulder which he might bleed out of, but hey! He's alive and well for now! Yay! I always liked Ben. Then again, that's coming from someone who respects Larry since he's simply protecting his daughter... Again, respects, not likes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Another change happens! It's amazing! Not really...**

**Lee & Kenny: Okay, I officially look forward to your reviews. They are hilarious! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

(Lee's POV)

As we leave, we notice we have to use a wooden bridge to get to the next building. As we cross, I look down to see all the walkers bellow... How the hell can there be that many? There are hundreds, if not THOUSANDS of them down there!

"Uh, Lee?" Ben asks.

"Yeah?" I ask, not looking up from all the walkers.

"We're all across but you..." He explained.

"Oh... Uh, sorry, they just... So many of them." I say, walking over.

"I know, right? How can there be THAT many?" Omid asks.

"I dunno." I say.

I walk across to the building, but we see a hole in it.

"Wouldn't wanna be trapped in there." I say.

"You can say that again." Ben says.

"Do you think the guy caught Clem talking to us?" Christa asks.

"I dunno," I say, taking the walkie out, "I dunno what happened, but no matter what, I'm gonna get her back. Even if it means I get bit and die."

"Don't talk like that." Christa says.

Suddenly, Kenny bumps into me, and knocks the walkie into the hole. "Oh, sorry- Oh, shit..." He says. "I'm sorry... I'm so fuckin' sorry..."

"That was our lifeline to Clem..." I say.

"What are we gonna do?" Ben asks.

"Someone has to go get it." I say.

Christa sighed, and did something I would've never expected. She jumped in the hole.

"Christa! Goddammit, Christa!" Omid says, obviously panicking.

Christa grabbed the walkie, and threw it up to us. She then held her hands out so we could pull her up. Now, that would've worked perfectly, if she was like a foot taller, or had longer arms. "Shit! I can't reach!" She said. Suddenly, a growl is heard. "Hurry! Get something!"

I look around, and see a pole she can grab. I take the pole and stick it in the hole so she can grab hold of it. She grabs it, and we start to pull her up. But it falls out of my grip, and she falls.

"Christa! Fuck!" Omid practically yells.

Suddenly, Kenny jumps down. "Now," He says, lifting Christa up, "would it be fair to let the ones who have something to live for die?"

"Kenny! Goddammit, take my hand!" I say.

Suddenly, a walker comes out of the shadows, and jumps at Ken. "Stay the fuck away, you sons of bitches!" He says, shooting it.

"Kenny! No!" Ben yells. "I'm not letting you die!" Suddenly, Ben jumps in the hole.

"BEN! YOU FUCKIN' SHITBIRD!" I hear Kenny yell.

Ben yells something I can't hear, though I think he said... Light? "Kenny?! Ben?! KENNY! DAMMIT!" I yell. "Dammit..."

"Do you think they made it out? I think I heard Ben yell something about light from a window." Omid asks.

"I don't know..." I say. "Kenny fucked up a few times, but... He was my friend... And Ben, he was just a scared kid. Neither of them deserved that death, if they didn't survive..."

"You can't think like that. They could of gotten out, hell, they might be planning a way to meet up with us right now." Christa says.

"Well, we have to get to Clem... Lets go." I say.

*25 minutes later*

Me, Christa and Omid were walking, when the walkie came to life again. "Lee? Lee, if you can hear me, the man is gone again. I think hes going to the bathroom. He wont be long, but we're still at the marsh house. Are you and the others okay?" Clem asks.

"Your still there? Good. And... Kenny and Ben... We lost them." I say.

"What do you mean? They got lost? Or did the walkers..." She asks.

"The walkers might of got them, but they might of gotten away."

"I hope they did... Bye, Lee."

"Bye, Clem."

"Well, looks like we're in luck." Omid says sarcastically, pointing to a sign we have to cross. Christa glares at him angrily after the sign makes a sound and shakes.

"So, who's passing it first?" Christa asks.

"Well, your walking for two, Omid has a infected leg, and I'm perfectly healthy. I think you know." I say.

"Are you sure?" Omid asks. "Looks rickety-"

"Like I said to Ken earlier, I did NOT need to know that!" I say.

"Okay, okay..." He says.

"Look, if we get separated, meet me and Clem by the train, okay?" I ask.

They both nod in agreement, and I start the walk over. About halfway through, Omid says, "Your doing great! Just be careful, and you'll be across in a few seconds!"

When I'm about a foot away from the end, the sign falls. "Oh, shit!" I say, grabbing onto the intact part of the sign.

"Holy shit, are you okay?!" Omid asks.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I say.

"Well, what are we gonna do?!" Christa asks.

"I... I... Fuck it! I'm going for it!" I say.

"Going for it?! The fuck?!" Omid asks.

"It means, I don't care if I get bit, I'll push my way through the horde!" I say.

"What the fuck?!" Omid exclaims.

"Remember: The train!" I yell over to them.

"Right! The train!" Christa yells back, as I climb down a pole.

As I turn the street corner, I remember my cleaver, and that glass shard I killed that walker with. I pull them both out, ready to go straight through the horde.

As I walk towards the first walker, I split its head open with the cleaver, which draws a bit of attention my way.

*1 Minute later*

As I approach the final walker, I cut its head off with the cleaver. Holy crap, I didn't think I could actually do that... As I walk over to the front door, I see a car... Where have I seen that before? Why can't I just remember where it was... I push these thoughts aside as I walk through the front door.

After I finish the doors on the first floor, I continue to the second floor. I check a few of them, but hear a noise from inside one of them. I put my ear to the door, but hear nothing. I open the door, and see... Rope? Why would there be rope? I walk over to see what it is, but... I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched...

"Hello." I hear from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>And the stranger is here! He was really creepy, I feel like I wont be able to do his character right... Eh, I'll be fine.<strong>

**So, when we get to season 2, what do you think will change? Will Ben and Kenny survive, or will I kill them off and have Christa take their place at the ski lodge? I have not decided yet, so yeah... I dunno.**

**What else will happen in season 2? Will the cabin group like Lee? Will there be a Carver VS Lee moment? Honestly, that'd be awesome...**

**Will they meet someone else, and not the cabin group? I have not decided on any of these things, so yeah! Any of them could happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Internet! ****I have up to chapter 8 written out, and I'd say its looking good! Or, it does to me at least.**

**Sarah: I knew I wasn't the only one! I knew it! Seriously, though, I don't seem to find many Lee lives stories, or something similar. I'll keep you posted.**

**Trainman-Captain Writer: I can't say in Authors notes, that'd be** **spoilers,**** but I could PM you if you really wanted to know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

(Lee's POV)

"Hello." I hear from behind.

I turn around, and I see a man. This must be the stranger. "Hello." I say.

"This is... Civil." He says. "Your things. Over there." He points to a table.

"This is all I have." I say, putting down the cleaver and walkie.

"You travel light." He says.

"What? You think I have other stuff? Search me then." I say.

"I'd rather not, your covered in blood."

"I know."

"Sit." He then points to a chair.

I sit down, and he says, "Your probably wondering why I'm doing this. Your probably thinking, 'Huh. Who would have it out for me?' right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I say.

"Well, there might of been a car in the woods a few months back. Filled with food, water, things you need to survive."

"Are you saying that it was your car?"

"Exactly."

"I didn't take from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It wasn't right."

"That's what Clementine said." Suddenly, he looked into the bag on the ground, then back to me, "Have you ever hurt someone you loved?"

"Not on purpose."

"Of course not on purpose, that'd make you a sociopath. But... I hurt her, so bad... I took my son out hunting once, even though my wife said not to. I figured he had to learn someday. I came back without him, and the look on her face said 'You are a MONSTER.'"

"You fucked up."

"She left with our daughter the next day. I found them in the street about a day or two later."

"I'm sorry."

"Do I look like a monster to you?"

"No."

"Lee, I need to tell you this before I kill you. Me and Clem can have a family together. I'll protect her from the things you couldn't."

"What do you mean what I couldn't?"

"Well, you left a man to die for a pretty lady."

"I could only save one."

"You killed a man in front of Clem's eyes."

"He was a cannibal."

"You left a grieving woman on the side of the road!"

"I made a mistake, if I could, I'd take it back!"

He sighed, then looked into the bag again. "Tess, I think this'll work out. Clem's no Lizzy, but shes really sweet. We can have a family again."

Suddenly, the rope on the doors fell off, and Clem came out. I signaled her to get the bottle. She got it, and hit the stranger in the head with it. While he was stunned, I jumped out of my chair at him, but he kicked me off as the chair fell over. He dropped the gun when he fell, and he started to get up to get it.

As he walked over to it, I grabbed his leg and he fell over. He crawled to the now open closet, and I ran at him. I grabbed him by his neck, and started to choke him to death. Then I remembered the glass shard I kept. I pulled it out, still choking him, and I stabbed him in the neck.

I looked to Clem. "Clem! Are you okay?!" I asked, crouching down to her height. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, not really." She said.

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well, he pushed me a few times."

She then hugged me. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Ben and Kenny were lost to the herd, and Omid and Christa are making their way to the train."

"Why aren't they here?"

"We got separated, but we'll find them, Clem. I promise." I then got up, and looked in the bag. There was a live walker head, that I'm guessing was his wife's... "Don't look in there."

"No, I know."

"Lets go, Clem." I say, grabbing the strangers gun. I then open the door to leave, but a walker was right in front of me. My eyes widen in fear, but he doesn't bite me. Instead, he walks over to Clem. I push it down, and shoot it in the head.

"It didn't bite you..." Clem says.

"I know. I wonder why." I say.

"Your covered in all that blood."

"Your right... That's how we'll get out of Savannah." I say, getting my cleaver back.

"What do you mean?"

I cut the walker open. "We'll cover ourselves in walker guts, and walk out." I explain.

"Ew..."

"I know, Clem, but we'll get you cleaned up afterwards, okay?"

"Okay..."

I reach into the walkers now open stomach, and grab some intestines. I start rubbing it on Clem.

"Eeeewwww... Eww... Gross..."

"I wanna get your back now."

"Okay..." She then turns around. "This is gross..."

"I know, Clem. I don't like it either."

Once I finish, I realize something. "Your missing something." I say, putting her back on.

"You found it!" She says happily. "Thank you."

I smile, and we walk out of the building. "Okay, Clem, stay by me, don't look around much, and don't make a sound." I say.

"Okay." She says.

After a while of walking, and bumping into a few walkers, Clem suddenly stops completely. "Clem? Whats wrong?" I whisper. Then I see what shes looking at. Shes looking at her dead parents.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Was it good? What do you think will happen later on?<strong>

**Seeya, Internet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Internet! Here's a new chapter! I've slacked off writing for like, three or some days... Huh. I never do that... Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 6

(Lee's POV)

Holy shit... Her parents... "Clem, it'll be okay." I whisper. "We need to keep going, though."

She blinked, and then looked at me, crying. She nodded, and walked through the horde with me. "My parents... Its so horrible..." She says.

"I can't imagine, sweetpea." I say

"At least I have you." She says.

"And I have you." I say.

"Yeah..."

"Soon, we'll have Omid and Christa, too."

"Yeah."

*About an hour later*

Finally, we made it to the train. "Omid! Christa! Its me, Lee! I've got Clementine!" I yell.

"I knew you'd be back! Awesome, lets get moving, shall we?" Omid asks.

"What do you mean get moving?" I ask.

"Well, unless you want to go separate ways, me and Christa are going to the countryside. We're actually thinking about going to Michigan."

"Michigan? That's pretty far."

"Yeah, but the cold will slow the walkers." Christa says, suddenly coming into view.

"Hey, why are you both covered in blood and shit?" Omid asks.

"Well, we walked through a horde by covering ourselves in walker guts." I explain.

"EW!" Omid yells.

"We also saw my parents..." Clem says.

"Really?" Christa asks.

"They were walkers..." Clem says.

"Oh my God, Clem, it'll be okay. You still have me, Omid, and Lee. We're a family now." Christa says, trying to comfort Clem.

"Its so horrible..."

"I know, but it'll be okay now... It'll be okay..." Christa says, hugging Clem.

"We should get going." I say.

"Yeah, we're burnin' daylight." Omid says.

"Yeah, lets get going." Clem says.

"Okay. We got everything?" Christa asks.

"Yes, yes! We have all the supplies I could gather from that old grocery store!" Omid says.

"Alright then, lets get going." Christa says.

*1 week later*

"Does it look safe?" I ask.

"Looks safe enough." Omid says.

"Lets go, then." I say, walking up to the gas station.

"So, what should we call it?" Christa asks.

"Omid JR." Omid instantly replies.

"What if its a girl?" Clem asks.

"Then we'll call her Christa." Omid says, looking over at Clem.

"But I'm Christa. That would just be confusing." Christa says.

"Then call her Tina! I don't care."

"Your not taking this seriously."

"I take everything seriously! Especially little Omid's future."

"Keep acting like that, and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight."

"Vegas night?"

"Yup."

"Vegas night?" I ask.

"Don't worry, just an inside joke." Omid says.

"Okay..." I say, "Clem, why don't you clean up in the girls room? We'll be in the main building checking for supplies if you need us."

"Okay." Clem says, walking into the bathroom.

As we walk into the main building, I start to look for anything useful on the shelves. I find an energy bar, and then I look on the other side of the shelf.

"Holy crap, this guy must like self defense!" Omid says, "There's a freaking pistol here!"

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I don't think its been used. It has... 5 bullets." Omid says.

"Nice." I say, continuing to search for anything useful.

"I think its a... A Beretta. A Beretta 92." Omid says.

I continue looking for a while, and all I find is a energy bar, orange soda, and a empty bottle of pop. "Nothing much here, but that pistol was a good find." I say.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice." Omid says.

"Gimme that hat." We suddenly hear from seemingly no where.

"The hell was that?" I ask.

"I don't know..." Omid says, "Was it Clem?"

"Why would she say 'Gimme that hat'?" Christa asks.

"I dunno. I'll go check on her." Omid says, walking outside.

After a few seconds, we hear a gunshot. We run out of the main building, and see Omid freaking out. "I... I just... I killed..." He stutters, and we walk into the bathroom, seeing Clem in the corner, and a woman with a gun on the ground, with a bullet in her head.

**Omid is alive! Hurrah! Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah! One of my favorite characters have officially survived! But, for how long?**

"What happened?" I ask.

"She... She had Clem's gun, and she had it aimed at her... What the fuck... Why would she shoot a child?!" Omid says, still slightly freaking out.

"Omid, you did the right thing! Now calm down!" I say, walking over to Clem. "Are you okay, Clem?"

"Yes. That woman had my gun... If I had just kept it, Omid wouldn't have to of killed her..."

"Clem, you couldn't of known that woman was going to take your gun, its okay." I say.

"Yeah, Clem... Its okay, no one got hurt." Omid says.

I take the gun back, and give it to Clem. We then walk away from the building, thankful that no one got hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! You know the "Hurrah hurrah hurrah hurrah!" thing last chapter when I saved Omid? That was supposed to be at the end. I miss clicked when I edited it, I guess. Dangit.**

**Lee & Kenny: You need to write a comedy fic. It'd be hilarious. At least do a oneshot, I beg of you!**

Chapter 7

(Clementine's POV)

*16 months later*

"See, Clem? Its easy!" Omid says.

"I would of never guessed rubbing sticks together was hard." I say.

"Well... Yeah, I guess." He says. "Hey, Clem, you still have that lighter?"

"Yeah, its in my backpack."

"Okay, we might as well use it for now."

Currently, Omid is teaching me how to start a fire, and then Lee is going to teach me how to skin and cook this weasel we found. I'm not looking forward to skinning the weasel.

"You two having fun?" Lee asks, bringing more fire wood.

"Yeah! Its fun teaching Clem about this kind of stuff." Omid says, lighting a stick on fire with the lighter. "I like fire."

"Uh, yeah, just... Make sure not to burn the forest down, alright you two?" Lee asks, more to Omid than me, though.

"Uh, what?" Omid asks, looking away from the fire.

"Don't burn the forest down, man. I don't wanna die in a fire." Lee says, sitting down on a log.

"Really? Have you known me to burn things down?"

"When we found the lighter you nearly burned down that house we were staying in."

"Nearly burn down a house and get labeled for life..."

"Exactly."

"Anyways, Clem, its simple! Just rub some sticks together, and BAM! You have a fire! Unless the wood is wet, of course. I mean, it just rained, so it mght not work as well." Omid says.

"Yeah." I say. "I can't seem to get it to work." I then rub the sticks together more.

"I'm glad I was a boy scout." Omid says.

"You were a boy scout?" Lee asks.

"Yup, back in 6th grade!"

"That's the grade me and Omid met in, actually." Christa says, with a few logs in her hands. "This should be enough fire wood for now."

"Yeah, Chrissy. This is enough. Wouldn't want to burn the forest down and dissapoint Mr. Smokey over there!" Omid says, pointing at Lee.

"Omid, its not nice to point." Christa says.

"Haha... Then why did you pont at my... Um, Vegas Night."

"Uh... Lets not talk about that with Clem around."

"What the hell is Vegas Night?" Lee asks.

"We told you, inside joke!" Omid says.

"Ugh, even with all this fire wood the fire wont be able to cook the weasel." I say.

"Oh, speaking of which, I already skinned the weasel. I figured I'd teach you some other time." Lee says.

"Alright." I say.

"Lets get it cooking then!" Omid says, getting the weasel.

We put the weasel on to cook, and then Christa says, "Hey, Omid and I are gonna go get some more fire wood, okay?"

"Want me to come with you?" Lee asks.

"Nah, we got this, Lee." Omid says, getting up off the log. "Just keep the fire going, you two." They both walk away, and its just me and Lee.

"So, got anything in that backpack to keep it going?" Lee asks.

"No, but we could use that log your sitting on." I say.

"Good idea, sweetpea." He gets off the log, and puts it in the fire. "Alright, that'll keep it burning." Lee says.

"Jesus, give me a fuckin' break!" We hear someone yell.

"That wasn't Omid, or Christa..." Lee says.

"We need to help them!" I say.

"Yeah... Stay right beside me, alright?" He says, walking into the woods.

"Okay." I say, walking beside him.

"Wheres the rest of your group?!" Someone asks, pushing Omid.

"H-hey! Fuck off, we don't HAVE a group! We're alone!" Omid says.

"Where. Are. They." A man asks, pointing a gun at Omid's head.

Suddenly, Lee pulls out his pistol and shoots the man in the head.

"SHIT! BOTH OF YOU, RUN!" Christa yells, running towards us with Omid. We start running, but someone tackles Lee.

"Lee!" I say, using the butt of my pistol to hit the person in the head. "GET OFF OF HIM!"

"Jesus, give me a fuckin' break!" The man yells, getting off of Lee and walking towards me. "I'll kill you!"

"Not before I kill you." Lee says, shooting the man. "He really shouldn't of gotten off of me to go after you."

We run to where Omid and Christa are, but theres a river in our way. "We might have to jump in, we're surrounded!" Omid says, looking around at all the walkers.

"Are you insane?!" Lee asks.

"Hey, Lee?" Omid asks.

"Yeah?"

"PAYBACK FOR THE TRAIN!" Suddenly, Omid pushes Lee into the river, and jumps in with Christa. I then jump in, trying to get to the surface.

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS COLD!" I hear Omid yell.

*About a day later*

Ugh... What just happened? Why am I soaking wet... "I hate you so much right now, Omid." I think outloud.

"Oh, good! Your awake." Someone says. I sit up, and see it was Omid.

"You really forced us to jump into a river?" I ask.

"Yup." He says.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, you know that?" Christa asks.

"Hey, I saw it as the only option." Omid says. Huh... Why is there a red mark on his face that looks like a... Hand... Well, think I know what Christa did to him while I was out.

"This reminds me of Vegas night. Well, the wet part at least." Omid says.

"Again, lets not talk about it with Clem around!" Christa says.

"Well, we need to get out of here." Lee says.

"Well, lets try that dock thing up there." Omid says.

Lee walks over, and climbs up.

"I wish I was you sometimes, you know that?" Omid asks.

"If you were me, you'd be a foot taller." Lee says, pulling Omid up.

"Hey, with the cut on my leg, and the cut on your arm, I'll cripple fight you, man!" Omid says.

Lee sighed, helping Christa up. Then Lee helped me up, and we all walked down this pathway.

Suddenly, we hear a bush rustling. Lee walked up to the bush, and said, "Hey! Its a dog!"

**Omid and Christa are both alive and well, so that's great! Woo. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will have a new one up tomorrow or the next day. Or later than that. I dunno. I forget stuff really easily. I hate that about me. Bye. (Also, if when I proof read it, it still has errors, my computer got unplugged by my dog, and I was like "Screw it! If there are errors, let them deal with it!" There are most likely very little, so yeah. DEAL WITH IT, MAN. DEAL. WITH. IT!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things WILL change this chapter, apart from Christa and Omid being here.**

Chapter 8

(Lee's POV)

"Hey! Its a dog!" I say, walking a little closer. It growls. "Hey, boy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

It stops growling, and lets me get close enough to read its collar. "Its name is Sam." I say.

"I always liked cats more..." Omid says, walking over. It then growled at Omid. "Hey, I have a different opinion. Oh, wait? You don't care? Okay, fine."

"I think hes going crazy... Hes talking to dogs." Clem says.

"He used to talk to our cat, Mr. Snuggles." Christa says.

"Hes gonna be pissed when we get home. Well, if we get home." Omid says.

"Yeah, he was always moody." Christa says. "At least dogs let you pet them when you want to."

"Hey, he wanted snuggles when he wanted snuggles! Like you!"

Christa chuckled, and suddenly, Sam started to bark. He then ran towards something, and we followed. There was a camp, which I can only guess used to be his owners.

"See what you can find, guys." I say. I look around in a box of toys, but find nothing useful.

"Guys, I found some beans!" Clem says.

"I have the can opener." Christa says. "Here, Clem." Christa then hands the can opener to Clem, who opens the can.

"Where'd you find that at?" Omid asks.

"The trash can..." Clem says, giving a handful to Sam. Sam then knocks the can out of Clem's hand. "Hey! No, that- AGH!" Suddenly, when Clem tries to get the can back, Sam bites her. I run over, and pull him off, and he runs away.

"Are you okay, Clem?!" I ask.

"Yeah... It just... Hurts is all." She says.

"This is exactly why I say 'Fuck dogs'." Omid says.

Christa gives him a look that says 'Too soon'. Omid just sighs, and bends down to Clems level. "Your sure your okay?" He asks.

"Y-yeah... I should be." She says.

"Okay, we should get out of here before that devil dog comes back." Omid says.

"I agree with that, actually." I say.

"We might as well, there's nothing useful here." Clem says.

*A while later*

"Lets... Take a break." Clem says, sitting down by a rock. I sit next to her.

"Hows that feeling?" I ask.

"Not good... Everything's a bit.. Blurry..." She says.

"Shit, guys! Walkers!" Omid says.

I pick Clem up, and start running with Omid and Christa. I trip, and Clem goes flying towards a walker. "CLEM!" I yell as it falls on top of her.

Suddenly, just as it was about to bite her, a bullet goes through its head.

"ALEKS, GET HER! WE GOTTA GO!" Someone yells. Suddenly, someone helps me up from behind, and its a man with light brown hair, a slight beard, and chocolate eyes. "Listen, me, my brother, and my boyfriend are gonna help you, okay?" He asks.

"Okay, we could use it." I say.

"Alright, lets move!" He says, with us both running away.

*One minute later*

"Alright, Danny, we lost 'em." A raven haired teen says.

"Alright, so, who are you four?" Another teen asks, looking like a younger version of the one with the beard. Probably his brother.

"I'm Omid!" Omid says. I didn't even notice them in all the chaos.

"And I'm Christa, that's Lee and Clementine." Christa says, pointing to us both.

"Well, I'm Jerry, or if your fancy, Jerrith." The bearded man says. "We're with a group of people in a cabin not too far from here."

"I'm Danny, his brother." The younger version of him says. "You should be warned, though: Rebecca and Nick are really wary of strangers."

"And I'm Aleks, with a KS." The raven haired one said. "If any of you even TRY to hurt any of the people in that cabin, except Jerry, I will kill you."

"Why except Jerry?" Omid asks.

"I hate him, and he thinks I'm his boyfriend." He says.

"But honeybadger! You ARE my boy-" Jerry was cut off by Aleks punching him. Hard.

"I don't care if you call me honeybadger, but if you call me your 'Boyfriend' I will kick your ass."

"Well, it seems there's a bit of tension between you two..." Omid says.

"Oh, you must me Sherlock! No one but him and Watson could of figured that out!" Aleks said sarcastically.

"Hah, what is that, your catchphrase?" Jerry asked.

"No, but that's yours." Aleks says.

"Hey, is it just me, or is this girl bitten?" Danny suddenly asks. Of course he'd ask that. Hes carrying her.

"She was bit by a dog." I say.

"I dunno... Looks a bit like a dead ones bite." Danny says.

"Let me see it... Carlos is teaching me how to tell the difference." Aleks said, looking at Clem's arm. "Well, Clementine, it does look like a dog bite, but Carlos is an idiot... He'll probably think its a walker bite and lock you in the fucking shed..."

"In the shed?" Clem asks.

"Yup. Also, Danny, let me take her. You look like you need a break from it." Jerry says.

"Alright, Jerry." Danny said, handing her over.

"So, other than the obvious problems like the... 'Boyfriend' thing, got any other problems?" I ask.

"No, but Rebecca is pregnant." Danny says.

"Oh..." Omid says.

"Whats wrong with him?" Aleks asks.

"Christa and him were expecting... But it died a few days after birth." I say.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Omid JR... Well, the walkers broke into our house, and we couldn't get to him..."

"Damn."

"Does she have anymore milk in those jugs of hers?" Jerry asks.

"Um, no... I don't." Christa says.

"Aww! I was hoping you could put it in a cup for me like Rebecca does!"

"Why does she do that...?" I ask.

"It helps me keep the last bit of my sanity." He says.

"Um... Okay... Can someone else carry..." In the middle of her sentence, Clem passed out.

*About ten minutes later*

"How do we know they don't work for Carver?!" The lady I now know as Rebecca asked.

"Who the hell is Carver?" I ask.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Aleks says.

"Why not?" Christa asks.

"Well, hes a psychopathy. And hes also a sociopath." A chestnut brown haired man says.

"He sounds like The Stranger." I say.

"Who?" A man with raven hair and a hat asks.

"This guy who kidnapped Clementine. He was fucked up." I say.

"PLEASE! I NEED A DOCTOR!" Clem yells, and that guy with the hat nearly shoots her.

"DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING KILL A KID, NICK?! DO YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!" Aleks yells at him. "DO YOU WANT A HORDE TO THEN EAT US ALIVE, NICK? DO YOU?!"

"Sorry!" The man that's apparently named Nick says.

"Look, everyone, shes bitten, and these three idiots think it was a dog! Just throw them out for the lurkers!" Rebecca says.

"Look, 'Bec, they seem-" An African American man tries reason, but is cut off by Rebecca.

"Alvin, they're all working for Carver, and one is bitten! We can't have them around!"

"Okay, 'Bec... Okay." Alvin says.

"Look, lets get Carlos to look at her arm and THEN lets decide on what we do with them!" The chestnut haired one says.

"Fine, but when she turns and takes a bit out of his neck, I don't wanna hear it!" Rebecca says.

"Nice group you got here." Omid says.

"Hey, fuck you." Aleks says.

"Aleks, just calm down, okay?!" Danny asks.

"You know something? Telling someone to calm down only makes them angrier." Aleks says.

"Okay, fine! Get angry! Let it be your downfall!"

"What?"

"One day, someone wont be able to put up with your anger anymore! Then they'll either leave you, or kill you! I don't want that!"

"You know what, Danny? Piss. Off."

"I didn't know I was pissing, but okay."

"Can I just get some help?! Then we'll leave, I promise!" Clem says.

"Alright... Someone, go get Carlos." The chestnut haired one says.

"I will!" Jerry says, skipping along into the house. "CARLOS, GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

"Anyways... I'm Luke, this is Nick, Alvin, and Rebecca. You already met the other three. Carlos, Pete, and Carlos's daughter Sarah are inside." The chestnut one says.

"Nice to meet you, Luke." I say, shaking his hand. "Also, Nick, if you ever dare to shoot at Clem again, I will shoot you."

"THANK YOU! That's exactly what I've been thinking for the past five fucking minutes!" Aleks says.

"Whatever..." Nick says. "Shes bitten, and Carlos will lock her in the shed, and we'll find her turned in the morning."

"She was bitten by a dog!" Christa says.

Suddenly, Jerry comes back out with who I'm guessing is Carlos.

"Hello." He says. "I'm Carlos, the doctor."

"I'm Lee." I say.

"I'm Omid, and this is Christa." Omid says.

"I-I'm Clementine. Just... Fix my arm, and we'll leave. I swear!" Clem says.

Carlos bends down to Clem's height, and looks at her arm. "Well... Could be a lurker bite, could be a dog bite. I can't tell." He says.

"SEE?! What did I fucking tell you?!" Aleks asks.

"Listen, Clementine, we'll lock you in the shed for the night, and then in the morning, if a fever hasn't set in, we'll fix your arm up."

"The fuck you will! And if the dog had rabies, it would give her a fever anyways!" I say.

"We are locking her in the shed. No discussion." He says.

"Who are these people?" A teenage girl asks.

"Sarah, go to your room, please." Carlos says.

"Fine..." She says, going back in the cabin.

They walk Clem to the shed, and lock it up tight.

"When she turns in the morning, your gonna regret lying." Nick says.

"And when she doesn't turn in the morning, you'll regret saying this." I say.

**So, what will change with my OCs (And technically myself, although hes pretty much a younger Luke at some points) in this? Will Aleksandr, the hotheaded Russian, change anything? Will the crazy and sometimes psychopathic (Only when you hurt his honeybadger) Jerry end up getting someone killed? Will the Danny that's basically a second Luke at times change anything?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Enjoy the chapter you wonderful people you!**

Chapter 9

(Clementines POV)

Ugh, this hurts so much... I... I need to get out and get help. "Ugh, whats in here that I could use?" I ask myself. Then I notice a hammer on a shelf.

"Hey, Clem! Move this box!" I hear a voice tell me, making me jump.

"W-who's there?" I ask.

"Its me goddammit!" The voice says. "Wait, shit, you can't see me! Its me! Aleks!"

"Aleks? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have access to the medical supplies. I think you know where this is headed."

"Why are you going to help me?"

"Because Danny is making a distraction, and Jerry is too incompetent."

"Wait, they had the same idea?"

"Yeah. Danny was going to go, but since our excuse would be 'So and so's name is taking a nap', and Danny doesn't take naps, they'd be a bit worried."

"Well, okay..." I then move the box, and there are some boards in the way. "There are boards in the way, Aleks."

"I'm not a fuckin' idiot." He then kicks the boards in. He then tries to get in through the hole. "Ah, dammit... I can't fit. Great! Hold on... Clementine, there's a hammer on the shelf. Give it to me."

"Okay." I then try to reach for the hammer, but I can't reach. "I can't reach."

"Okay, then stand on the fucking box!"

"You don't have to be so harsh..."

"Well, I have anger problems, al-fucking-right?!" I then take the box, stand on it, and grab the hammer.

"Alright, I have it. Here." I hand him the hammer.

"Okay. I'll be in, in a... SHIT!" Suddenly, the sound of him getting pushed into the shed is heard. "FUCK! SHIT!"

"What happened?!"

"Okay, dammit... DAMMIT... DAMMIT! GODDAMMIT! A FUCKING WALKER HAPPENED!"

"And?! Whats wrong about that?!"

"I'M THE ONE BITTEN NOW!"

My eyes widened in fear. "No no no no no! Aleks, no! No no!"

"Kid, stop freakin' out. Shit... Okay... Okay. I still have to help you... Okay... This is simple, Aleks..." Suddenly, I hear another bang, although this time on the door of the shed. Then the doors open, and I see blood on Aleks's leg.

"Okay, I broke the lock."

"Aleks, are you okay?"

"No, I'm bitten. But right now, that doesn't fucking matter. What matters, is that I fucking fix your arm."

"Okay..."

"Now take these pills. They're pain killers. It'll make it easier on you."

"Okay." I say, swallowing one.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt like hell." He then fills a bottlecap with peroxide. "Even with the painkillers." He then pours it on my arm

"Ow... Crap!"

"Shhh... Its fine, its just pain. Pain goes away. Sometimes..."

"How does your leg feel?"

"Like I said, it SOMETIMES goes away."

"Oh..."

"Alright. My suturing skills aren't the best, but they're sure as hell gonna fix this." He then takes out a needle and thread. He puts the needle and thread together, and then sticks it in my arm.

"The painkillers have kicked in, right? Ow..."

"Yeah. They kick in a few seconds after taking them. Though, they aren't the best. I mean, it still hurts. Not as much as my leg though..."

"I can imagine."

"Also, we're lucky to have that prosthetic leg."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm cutting my leg off."

"What?!"

"I said, I'm cutting my leg off. I've seen it work before."

"Are... Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm perfectly sane. Now, there should be a saw somewhere in here..."

"Are you saying your gonna cut it off in HERE?!"

"No! No! I just need a saw for when I cut some boards up later, to barricade the windows. If I don't die of blood loss, that is..."

"Ugh, you really are crazy!"

"Hey, fuck off." He then finds a saw. "Okay, I'll be off. Goodbye, Ms. Not Bitten-" Suddenly, the shed doors open.  
>"Ah, fuck you all."<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nick yells at the top of his lungs.

"I fixed her arm, and got bitten doing so. Now, Jerry, mind using your machete to cut my leg off?" Aleks says, somehow keeping his cool.

"Sure!" He says.

"Y-your bitten?!" Omid asks.

"Yes, and I'm getting it cut off, ass- AHH!" Suddenly, Jerry cuts into Aleks's lower leg.

"Oh, fuck the blood!" Alvin says, trying to not throw up.

Aleks falls over in pain, and grabs his leg. "I MEANT WHEN WE WERE- AGGHHH!"

"Honeybadger, I'm almost through!"

"FUCK YOU, JERRY! AHHH!"

The next few seconds of chaos were kind of a blur. The only thing I remember was seeing Aleks' leg on the ground, Jerry carrying Aleks to the house, and then Luke and Danny taking me inside.

*10 minutes later*

I went into the living room to check on Aleks, and he was sitting on the couch. "Hey." I say.

"Piss off." He says, giving me the finger.

"Okay, don't have to be so angry about it!" I say, walking out of the room.

"Hey, wait... Ugh, fuck..." He says, stopping me. "Sorry, just that when you lose both your legs to a walker, it ain't exactly fun."

"Wait, what?!"

"'Course you didn't know about that." He then pulls up both his pant legs, revealing a prosthetic leg on each one.

"Holy crap..."

"I think you mean, 'holy fuckin' shit, man! Woah! The fuck!'"

"Pretty much..." I sit down on the couch next to him. "How old are you?"

"Its been two years or so since this bullshit started, correct?"

"I think so."

"Twenty. Nearly Twenty-one. Its around the middle of winter, and its near that time or so, so yeah."

"You lost both your legs at twenty-one?!"

"Correction, I lost the first one at nineteen." My eyes widened, and I looked at his legs. "Getting up stairs is hell." I giggled.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. People laugh, and I don't even make jokes. Seriously, you couldn't get me to make a joke by putting a gun to my head. Or smile."

"You don't smile?"

"How old were you when this shit started?"

"Um... Eight, why?"

"So... Your ten... Did anyone give you the 'Talk', or the Birds and the Bees?"

"What?"

"Then I can't tell you why I don't smile. It involves... Er, well... Something you'll learn soon, I'm sure."

"Could you tell me?"

"Your dad, Lee, should tell you that one."

"Hes not my dad."

"Oh. Well, fuck..." I giggled again, and he looked confused as to why I giggled again. "Your a really weird ass kid, you know that?"

"Yes."

**Apparently****, Clem is a weird ass kid.**

**Goodbye, internet! Remember, review! A review a day keeps the doctor (AKA Carlos) away!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Erm, I believe I have put this off long enough... Heh. Why do I get so lazy? WHY?! I mean I had it ALL written out since I had like... Chapter 1 written...**

**Heh...**

Chapter 10

(Clementines POV)

"Hey, Clem, wanna come with me, Nick, and Pete to go check these fishing traps we got set up?" Danny asked, grabbing a rifle.

"Sure. I could get to know you and them a little better." I say, getting my backpack.

"Cool." he says, stepping outside. "When your ready, come on out."

Lee walked past, and asked, "Do you know where Danny is?"

"Yeah, hes outside." I say.

"Okay, I needed to ask him something about Sarah, but Carlos is asleep, and since Carlos seems to trust Danny with her the most, well, you know." He explains, walking outside.

I grab my pistol incase things go south while we're there, and walk outside.

"Autism?" Lee asks Danny.

"Yeah. Sarah has Autism, it means she panics more than normal, and she gets anxious." Danny says. "Hey, Clem. Ready to go?"

Lee walked into the cabin, and me, Danny, Nick, and Pete walked to the river.

"Hey... Clementine, I'm sorry about yesterday." Nick says.

"Don't worry Nick. I forgive you." I say.

"Really? Good. Thats good." He gives me the slightest smile, and lags a bit behind to talk with his uncle.

"Shit... Guys, get down..." Danny suddenly says, crouching down behind a bush.

"Whats wrong?" Nick whispers.

"I think... I think I see someone. You guys know my eye sight is crappy, can one of you check and see?" He asks.

"Sure. I can." I say, looking from behind the bush. I see someone laying down on the ground. "Theres someone... On the ground."

"Huh? The ground? What the hell..." Danny says, sneaking out a bit. "I got my pocket knife on me, if things to badly, kick their sorry ass for me, alright?"

"We'll do what we can." Nick says, getting his rifle out.

Danny sneaks over, and looks down on the guy on the ground. "Holy shit!" He says, standing up and looking around. "Holy fucking shit!"

"What?" Nick asks, standing up too.

"Look around you, man!" He says, pointing to a river.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph..." Pete says, looking to the river, seeing a bunch of bodies with bullet holes everywhere.

"I think we need a new fishing spot..." Danny says.

"I bet this was Carver." Nick says, earning a confused look from me.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"He... All you need to know is hes... A... A psycho. Yeah, a... Psycho..." Danny says, looking to the ground. "Dammit..."

Nick pats him on the back, and says, "Man, I'm sure she woulda liked you back, man. Your a catch!"

Danny stayed quiet, and they just confused me further.

"We should check the bodies, see if theres proof of who did this." Pete says, walking over to one.

"Alright, we'll check 'em in groups. Me and Pete, Nick and Clem." Danny says, walking over to Pete.

Suddenly, before me and Nick started to check some, I noticed something.

"Oh my gosh!" I say, freaking out.

"Whats wrong?" Nick asks.

"Look!" I say, pointing to the horde coming out of the treeline.

"Holy shit!" Nick says. "Guys! Come on, we gotta go!"

"What?" Danny asks. Nick points to the horde, and he grabs Pete, and we run.

*Five minutes of intense running later*

"Ah, fuck! I told you not to shoot them, you idiot!" Danny says, helping Nick hold the door to this shed closed.

"Hey, your the one who was on the ground, having his neck nearly bitten off!" Nick shoots back.

"Guys, just... Fuck, find something! Anything!" Danny says. "Get the box of apples!"

Pete sees the box, and grabs it. "Ugh... Kind of... Heavy." He says, putting it between Danny and Nick.

"Heavy is the point. Then they cant move it." Danny says, sitting down.

"Yeah, I guess." Pete says.

"Well, we'll have more time to get to know you than we thought, Clem." Danny says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Yeah, can we just see if we can find anything useful in this damned shed?" Nick asks.

"Sure, knock yourself out, Nickle." Danny says.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that!" Nick says.

"Jeez, your just like Aleks with the whole 'Aleksandr the Great' thing..."

"Execpt its not funny."

"Yeah, to you it isn't."

Nick then moves a wooden board, and finds a bunch of jars filled with stuff.

"Whats that? Lemme see." Danny says. Nick hands him a jar, and he takes the lid off and smells. "Ugh! Smells like piss! Must be booze or somethin'!" He then put the jar down.

"What? You ain't gonna drink?" Nick asks.

"I'm not the 'Irrisponible teen' like most think, Nickle." Danny says.

Nick glares at him, but then smirks.

"Somethin' funny?" Danny asks.

"No, Danielle." Nick says.

"Oh, haha."

"Danielle, wonderful Danielle, why wont you be my bride?" Nick then stood on one knee, pretending to hold a small box that a wedding ring would be in.

Danny sighed, then smirked evilily. "Nicole, I said I wasn't a lesbian."

"What?!" Nick faked a shocked face.

"But I didn't say I wasn't BI!" He then hugged Nick. "Nicole, why didn't you ask sooner?! Why, my dear Nicole?"

"I was worried Aleks, that wretch, had stolen you!"

"Even when hes a woman, you still hate him, eh?"

"Who, Aleks? That bitch tried to kiss you!"

"Heh... Funny thing, he actually did once..."

Everyone fell silent, but then Nick went into a burst of laughter. "H-he kissed you?! Or tried to?!"

"Y-yes..."

"Why?!"

"He... He doesn't like woman..." Danny looked uncomfortable. "But... He does like me..."

"Oh... Oh, shit... I thought he lost a bet or something, not something serious!"

"Wait, your sayin' he has a crush on you?" Pete asks.

"Yes... Hes over it, but still..." Danny says, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"I've known you and since you were both 13, and yet I never heard about this?" Nick asked, confused.

"It was during 7th grade, but... I'll only tell you if you NEVER tell Aleks." Danny says.

"I wont tell." I say.

"Alright, thats one... I know Pete wont tell, so... Nicole?"

"I wont tell, Danielle."

"Alright."

*2 years ago*

(Danny's POV)

"A-Aleks, why are you dragging me here again?!" I asked. He was, litterally, dragging me to this area off the school grounds for whatever reason.

"Danny." He said, turning away from me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I... I've been your friend for years. You... Just because of one random thing, you wouldn't just... Leave me, for one single random and awkward moment... Correct?"

"Yeah..." I said, starting to worry.

He turned around, and looked at the ground. "Er, how do I say this... Um. How does one tell their best friend this... Ah, dammit..." Thats a bad sign. Aleks never swears. "Ah, screw this shit!" He suddenly leaned into me, and pressed our lips together roughly.

Thats one thing about Aleks. He never does anything, and I mean ANYTHING softly. He always does it hard, and... I just realized how sexual this rant about him was getting... Oh, shit...

He pulled away, then looked to the ground.

"What the fuck..." I say confused.

"You don't like guys, do you?" He asks.

"Hell to the no!" I say.

"Shit... Lets just get to school. Don't wanna be late." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging my confused ass back to school.

*2 years later*

(Clementines POV)

"That was weird." I say.

"This girl doesn't lie, you know that?" Pete asks.

**That was... Awkward. I didn't even realize just HOW awkward it'd be until now...**

**I like it. Do you? Because I do.**

**What do you think will happen? Because I bet you've got no clue. Here's a hint: Carver's got a new friend...**


End file.
